She's My Everything
by Dannifersure
Summary: A real life twist to Inuyasha. Read and you'll see.


**She's My Everything**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own**

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies_

_That's where blue sky's meet the sun rise_

_Her eyes, that's where I go_

_When I go home_

_Her Eyes By Pat Monahan_

Chapter One

I waited by her locker, like I did every morning. She smiled the minute she saw me. It was the only time she really smiled at all. My eyes traveled over the skin she left revealed, and as I suspected, there was a new bruise. Enduring so much over the years I knew I had to protect her the best I could. It was only one more week of her first year in high school and then she would have nothing in the way of the damage at home. Nothing good could come from that.

"Hey Sesshomaru!" she yelled as she gave me a hug. Her touch gave me tingles.

"Hello Kags," I said trying to smile. People may call me cold but with her the ice melts. I can't show them the emotion I show Kagome. Her eyes looked up at me. They drew me into a chocolate sea that threatened to swallow me whole. She was more than a friend to me. Even if we never acknowledged that fact. She was more then beautiful. She was angelic. She was the princess in my fantasy.

"Uh hey Sesshy." she said. I knew I was zoning off again so I quickly looked over to her. "The bell rang. Come on." I handed her the books from her locker and we ran down the hall to math. Math was something I detested but oddly enough I was good at it. I mostly went there to keep Kagome out of harms way. Inuyasha and Naraku, my idiot half brothers, were the cause of her pain. A three month period of dating Kagome and Inuyasha turned something he should have been luck to have into a savage beating.

"Late again Sesshomaru? And you too Kagome." Mr Gaff said as we entered the room. But from the moment we sat down my mind was somewhere else. Replaying what happened to Kagome over the past year. Sex was the issue. Inuyasha was all about sex. Three months was all he could wait before he started to force it. Beating her to get what he wanted all because he knew it would work. Her mother, a witch of a woman, beats her and its how Inuyasha was able to get her to submit. Naraku joined in and they raped her. Over and over again. They pushed her so hard that three of her fingers broke and a rib was fractured. Their fingernails ripped at her skin. My hands gripped at the table so hard that it was only due to the teacher talking that snapped me out of it.

"Everyone, your homework is on page 37. I want 1-30 done by Friday." the teacher was always way to chipper with homework. You either got lucky with a overly happy one or got stuck with a mean one. I grabbed my stuff and walked out with Kagome. The stares of my half brothers were apparent. It was every day with them. They were pathetic. They wanted Kagome because of what they had over her. They took something that should have never been touched by the likes of them. I grew furious again.

"Oh, it's the whore and her lover." Inuyasha had followed us as we walked to our next class. I made sure my classes were the same as hers, even though I took some of them before. I turned around and clenched my fist. He wouldn't touch her. Inuyasha slid his arm around the school slut, Kikyo, and grinned at us. I turned back around and continued walking.

"So you're going to run? Cowards!" he yelled. Running up to us he grabbed her arm. "Bitch when I talk you stop."

"Get off her." I said. My jaw clenched. There was no way he would hurt her again. I'd kill him. Naraku grabbed me from behind and held me there and Inuyasha pulled up her shirt and smacked the side with the most bruises. They pulled us into the bathroom and locked the door. Two others were in there with us. I knew what this would be. Kagome was pulled to the floor. Kikyo had left before we were brought in here but she didn't care that Inuyasha was about to rape Kagome. She was more pathetic then anyone who was here. She walked away. Inuyasha pulled on her clothes, the more he touched her the more I grew angry. I broke free of Naraku's grasp and lunged at Inuyasha.

"Run Kagome!" She pushed herself up and ran to the door. She looked back at me with misty eyes. "Just go!" She ran out the door and I was left with them. Naraku tried to get a hold of me again but I punched him. As he fell backwards his head hit the sink. He wasn't out but he wouldn't be moving to get me again.

"So you want to fight us for a whore like her?" Inuyasha said as the other two guys headed for the door.

"She's not the whore. You're pathetic Inuyasha. You don't get what you want so you beat on her, try to rape her again? You're the whore, and you always will be." My fist flew at his face and he slid back to the wall. I was done with this. Heading out the door I looked back at my half brothers. It was sad that they never turned out like I did. They were evil at heart and I knew it wouldn't change.

"Sesshomaru!" my sister, Rin, called as I got out to the hallway. She looked me over and hugged me. "I heard what happened from Kagome. She's on here way. The teacher wouldn't let her go till she did the assignment you guys missed."

"Is she okay?" I asked. I knew Inuyasha had hit her and I was hoping that none of it was to bad. I cursed myself for letting him put his hands on her. I saw Kagome running to us in the distance.

"Upset... but okay." Rin said looked over at Kagome. She walked back to class letting us get some privacy. As Kagome reached where I was she buried her face in my chest. I knew she was crying and it killed me inside.

"Please Kagome. Don't cry." She looked up at me. Her eyes shinning. I wiped the tear that was running down her cheek and kissed where it was. "You're fine and that's what matters."

"I know but it was so hard to leave you." She gave me a small smile and hugged me tighter. Oh I loved her smiles.

_Normal POV_

"You pathetic waste of space." Kagome's mother said as she walked through the door. "Who'd you fuck today?" Her mother got up and looked at the mess her clothes were in. Kagome was becoming so tired of it she almost replied. Pushing her toward the steps her mother went back to the living room. "You don't want to talk fine. Get your ass up to your room and stay there. Not like I'm going to cook dinner for someone who doesn't want to talk." Kagome walked up to her room and shut the door.

"Sesshomaru... I wish you were here." She whispered as she slid on a nightshirt and went to bed. He wasn't far though. He couldn't protect her from everything but it wasn't like he wouldn't try.

"I'm always here Kagome. No need to worry." with that he slid down her roof and headed home. "Good night."


End file.
